


Lights

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [12]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Pol has a vision that there's going to be a crash, but he can't tell which of the riders it's going to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jashasedai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/gifts).



> [This was meant to be a Watership Down AU, but it's turned into Planet of the Rabbits, also zero explanation is given as to why human-sized rabbits are racing in MotoGP. I want to say it's the strangest thing I've written, but I'd be lying :D]

Marc hopped off his bike, bounding towards his team as the mechanics got everything into place. Qualifying was tomorrow, and he wanted everything to be perfect.

He took off his helmet, shaking out his ears that had been tucked in for the last forty minutes. There were holes for his whiskers, but getting his whiskers trimmed after a crash was no big deal. Losing an ear, that didn't bear thinking about.

Marc looked over to the other side of the garage to see Dani getting off his bike, his right ear scarred, hanging down at a funny angle that made him look like he was half lop, but it didn't affect his hearing, or his riding, so he'd never done anything about it.

The engineers were chatting to Dani, and Marc angled his ear so that he could listen in.

"I know you're listening Marquez." Dani's voice was barely a whisper, and yet Marc heard him perfectly.

Marc laughed, a piercing shriek that made everyone freeze as Marc slinked over to see Dani, their relationship was one of the worst kept secrets in the sport.

Dani was scratching an itch with his back foot, balanced precariously on the chair as his soft brown fur shimmered in the light.

Marc put his paw out, taking Dani's paw in his as he led him to the back of the garage. Dani's smile shone out, an instinctive response to Marc's permanent grin.

Once they were alone, Marc chinned Dani's head, wrapping his arms around him as his soft fur tickled his whiskers. He started grooming him, just a few licks to show he was loved, rather than because he actually needed cleaning.

Dani's fur was always immaculate, and Marc prided himself on keeping his coat sleek.

"Pol asked if we'd meet him tonight." Dani snuggled into Marc, resting his head against his furry chest as he pulled down the zip on his race suit so that he could be pressed against his fur.

"Did he say what it was about?" Marc let his paw slide inside Dani's race suit, holding his boyfriend close.

Dani looked up at Marc, his big brown eyes unblinking as his ear picked up to listen to the mechanics that were moving things outside.

"No, but he didn't sound happy."

*

Alex was the last to arrive, hopping towards his brother as he made himself comfy on top of him, leaving just Marc's nose poking out from under him. If it wasn't for the fact that Dani's ear was so distinctive, there would be no way of knowing that there was another rabbit in the pile of furry bodies.

Jorge fidgeted with his bracelet, the clink of the little metals beads got all their attention, and Pol used it as his cue to speak.

"Last night, in my dreams, I saw something."

"That's why you asked us here?" Marc let out a little snort, and Alex moved so that his brother could breathe.

Aleix moved so that he was cuddled around Pol, grooming his ears and eyes to reassure him, their whiskers touching as Pol relaxed.

"Are you going to let him speak?" Aleix stared at them all, and they fell silent, waiting for Pol to speak.

"I had a vision of an accident, something bad." Pol buried his head against his brother, Aleix stroking his fur as the others all looked at each other, their noses twitching as they tried to make sense of it all.

"Are you saying that one of us is going to get hurt?" Dani sat up from where he had been squished under Marc, he was no longer calm, and they could all sense the tension in the room.

"How can you not tell who's going to crash?" Jorge looked at Dani, it was clear what he meant, Dani's ear was distinctive. Although Aleix was nearly a foot taller than Dani, and surely Pol would know if it was his own brother that was hurt?

"All I saw was the lights going out, and then there was a brown rabbit lying injured." Pol froze, his ears back as Aleix held him close. "I couldn't see their ears, they were folded away in their helmet. All I could see was fur and blood."

The six of them were the only brown rabbits on the grid, the others were different breeds, and the fact that Pol couldn't say with any certainty who was injured only made it worse.

Marc felt his blood run cold, they all wore different race suits, so something must have gone really wrong if there wasn't enough of it left to identify them. He wanted to ask more questions, but he could see that Pol was shaken.

Pol had always had these feelings about when danger was near, but in all the years that they had been racing together, it had never come to anything.

Marc hoped that it was just like those times.

But he couldn't get it out of his mind, and that was a bad thing before a race.

*

That night, Alex came to share a bed with him and Dani, and there was no way that Marc was going to leave him alone after the evening that they'd had.

The fact that Pol had mentioned the lights meant it was probably the race that he'd seen the accident in, but there was no way of knowing.

It was going to be a tense weekend for all of them.

***

Marc had spent all of Saturday chewing at his nails, and Dani hadn't looked calm since Friday night, his nose twitching constantly, on alert for anything out of the ordinary.

In the busy garage it was easy to be lost in the noise, the rumble of the engines calming him as the vibrations ruffled his fur.

Watching Alex ride in the Moto2 had been nerve wracking and Marc had to fight to block it all out, focus on his own qualifying.

He knew that distractions were one of the main causes of accidents, and he couldn't help but wonder if Pol's vision could set in motion a crash for one of them.

Marc glanced over to the other side of the garage to see Dani deep in thought, his whiskers twitching as he broadcasted every emotion. He was thinking the same thing.

*

After the session, Marc went to find Pol, he wanted to ask him more questions, but he wasn't the only one.

Pol told them what he saw, several times, but none of it helped narrow down who might be injured.

"We shouldn't race." Pol looked at his brother, but they all knew the truth. They'd all accepted the fact that crashes were a part of the sport, that they risked injuries every time that they got on the bike.

Aleix held Pol until he fell asleep, the others cuddling around him as they tried to reassure him.

Marc had an ominous feeling that the reason Pol couldn't tell which rabbit was injured, was because he had seen his own crash.

All they could do now was try and calm him, if he didn't get enough sleep, he wouldn't be fit to race.

Although from the look on Aleix's face, maybe that was for the best.

Marc looked at where Alex was snuggled in next to him, and he couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to his brother.

They slept until the sun came up as one big pile of fur, unable to tell where one rabbit started and the others ended.

***

The riders were sat on the grid, waiting for the race to begin.

Marc had watched the Moto2 race with Dani by his side, his paws holding him close every time Alex battled for position. It wasn't until the end of the race that Marc was able to relax, but then new worries formed in his mind.

If it wasn't Alex who crashed, then who did Pol see?

Marc glanced over at the others, Dani and Jorge were next to him on the front row, with Aleix behind him in fifth, but Pol was right in the middle of it all, and Marc didn't like that at all.

He was staring at the lights, willing them to go out so that he could focus on the race.

Marc blinked, and then they were away, heading down to the first corner as he tried to keep his eye on the others, not that there was anything that he could do about it now.

They all made it round the first corner, Dani and Jorge ahead of him, and he could see Aleix and Pol at the very fringes of his blind spot behind him.

Twenty-one laps had never felt such a long time, and Marc could feel himself relaxing with each lap.

He was glad that Pol was wrong again.

The last lap was a breeze, chasing down Dani for the lead, Jorge just behind them as he came round the last corner.

There were yellow flags in the distance, and Marc felt his blood run cold.

He slowed once he was past the chequered flag, the podium long forgotten about as he got closer to the accident.

And then he saw the number on the bike – Forty-one.

Marc watched Aleix get stretchered away, a blanket covering him as they loaded him into the ambulance.

He watched for any sign that he was conscious, but he saw nothing.

*

Once he was in parc fermé he asked everyone if they knew anything about Aleix's condition, but they were all waiting to hear from the hospital.

The podium was strange, and Marc knew that Dani could feel his worries, reading them with every twitch of his whiskers.

Interviews seemed to drag on, and once they were finally free, they were all sprinting towards the car, rushing to the hospital to check on Aleix.

Marc was texting Alex, but there was no answer, and that meant that he was already at the hospital.

It didn't reassure him.

The nurses and doctors didn't look surprised to see the three of them, still in their racesuits, running towards Aleix's room.

Marc was bracing himself for the worst, but when he saw Aleix sitting up and talking to Pol and Alex, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're okay." Marc rushed up to sit by his side, Dani squeezing in next to him and Alex as Jorge pulled over another chair.

"It's just a scratch," Aleix said, smiling as he held Pol close, "They had to cut my racesuit off so that they could clean the wound."

"You've fractured your foot in four places." Pol rolled his eyes, and Alex nuzzled against him.

"That's what I said, just a scratch."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
